The Fox and The Medic
by James Firepaw
Summary: three years after the end of the fourth great Ninja war. Our favorite Pink Haired Shinobi is sent on another mission...She lays it all on the line for this one thing...what is it? read on to find out Rated M for Language, Violence, death scenes, and Adult themes


**Ladies and gentlemen welcome to a Naruto collaboration fic. I'm LoboTheZetaWolf, and writing this with me is an old friend and my wingman Gold Testament.**

**G.T.: Honestly it's a privilege to be working on this with you buddy.**

**L.T.Z.W.: Yeah, Yeah let's not bore them before they start reading.**

**G.T.: Oh come on I always wanted to co-write a fic and banter with someone before and after the chapter. Most just do it with the characters of the story, and while funny I wanted to do something different.**

**L.T.Z.W.: Yeah well I think they came to read not listen to a couple nerds chat about "Space lazers"**

**G.T.: Come on man we've been friends for years, and besides this is way more interesting than my usual Author's notes. Plus we're not nerds…We're creative.**

**L.T.Z.W.:** **We are nerds dude...admit it you fantasize about Rangiku and Hinata every night.**

**G.T.: Not really bro, but didn't you have a thing for Rangiku back in high school?**

**L.T.Z.W.: The only Anime character you will ever see cross my mind is Zero suit Samus with her skin tight outfit and her *shudders***

**G.T.: Is she that bad?**

**L.T.Z.W.: That was a good shudder but anyways to Naruto before we get thousand years of pained by Kakashi...that's an exit not and entrance!**

**G.T.: Good point buddy do you want to do the disclaimer and start this bad boy, or should I?**

**L.T.Z.W.: No matter how big of nerds we are we DO NOT I repeat DO NOT own the awesomeness that is Naruto…Only any OCs you see throughout the story.**

* * *

**A Mission, a Death, and a Fight**

It was early morning in a forest within the Land of Rice Patties; also know infamously as the Land of Sound, two people could be seen jumping from tree to tree, so anyone could tell they were ninja. If one could look closely enough they would see they are a shinobi with a bowl cut, big thick eyebrows, wearing a green spandex suit, orange leg warmers, a chunin vest, and a red leaf headband around his waist, and his partner a kunoichi with pink hair with a red headband tied in her hair, black pants with a weapon pouch, green as emerald eyes, and a red sleeveless top with a white circle on the back. The shinobi is Rock Lee the Green Beast of the Leaf, and one of the world's best taijutsu masters. The kunoichi is Sakura Haruno, apprentice of Tsunade Senju, a more skilled medic than her own master the Fifth Hokage, and one of the only two members of the former Team Seven from six years ago left in the village.

At the moment the two are traversing the Land of Rice Patties on their way to a rendezvous to a contact with a scroll filled with information on the only remnant of Otogakure, the Village Hidden in the Sound. This remnant is known as Sasuke Uchiha, and ever since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War, the absolute LAST Uchiha. Information on Sasuke is the one thing Sakura has been after for years so she can finally try and bring him back to the leaf.

"Sakura, I think we are nearing the rendezvous point to meet our informant." Lee spoke.

"I think you're right Lee." Sakura replied. "Let's get down there, and meet the contact." She said.

"Yes Sakura, let's land." Lee agreed as they both jumped down from the branches they stood on.

As soon as they landed on the grass filled field in the middle of the forest they saw a single cloaked person standing in the middle of the field.

"Are you the person who contacted the Leaf with information about Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura asked the instant she saw the man.

The man nodded. "I am, and are the two of you alone?" He asked them in a voice somewhat familiar to the Leaf Nin.

"Then what information can you provide us?" Lee asked in a rare moment of seriousness.

"Actually…" The cloaked man began. "There is only two pieces of information I can give to the Leaf." He finished.

"What would be the first?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha has been gathering Orochimaru's former followers, and missing-nin that oppose the peace of the United Shinobi Alliance to form a new hidden village. The Village Hidden in the Shadows." The man explained surprising Lee and Sakura.

"What is the other piece of information?" Lee asked not enjoying what he has heard so far.

"The other piece of information…" The man began and raised his arm. "Is that the two of you won't live long enough to report this to that foolish drunkard of a Hokage." He replied.

Once he spoke a spear of lightning with the familiar sound of birds chirping struck Lee in the center of his chest.

"UGH!" Howled the Green Beast in pain from the lightning spear, and the lightning chakra surging through his nerves electrocuting him.

"Lee!" Sakura screamed out to her friend and teammate before looking at the attack connecting from Lee to the hand of the informant.

"You never did do your name any justice Lee since a real beast would've come closer to sensing the danger sooner." The man spoke as he held the lightning spear.

"_Th-that attack. There is only one person who knows that attack."_ Sakura thought in horror.

"S-Sasuke." She whispered.

"It also seems that you aren't as sharp as you used to be eh Sakura." Sasuke began as he removed his hood. "At least not since the dobe left the village three years ago." He finished as Sakura placed her hands over her chest in a pang of pain and guilt.

"How did…" She tried to speak, but lost her voice.

"I know?" Sasuke finished for her as he looked at her with his Sharingan. "Naruto inherited the spy network of his master; I created mine from scratch, and lost many skilled operatives to his Rasengan." He explained as he slowly pulled the Chidori Spear out of Lee's chest before dispelling the technique.

"Now that's one down and one to go" Sasuke said as he placed his hand on his sword.

Before Sakura even had a chance to blink Sasuke disappeared as he began to draw his sword, but in a yellow flash he appeared with his attack stopped by a three-pronged kunai and another cloaked figure holding the kunai.

"Hmm Sasuke and Sakura." The figure began. "Three years, and we still have to keep meeting with you two trying to kill one another, however this time you both had to drag poor Lee into this." The new person finished making Sakura's eyes widen and Sasuke smirk.

"When I sent out that false mission I had hoped it would be Sakura completely alone, but just like last time there was someone else that would definitely get in the way." Sasuke began. "After all you and Lee are a lot alike…Naruto." Finished the last Uchiha before he leapt away from Naruto as he removed his hood.

"That was always one thing I liked about the guy we always shared the same determination to be better." Naruto said thinking about some of the good times with Lee.

"That's why it was so easy to picture you as I struck him with my Chidori Spear after all the only other person so annoyingly similar is Guy."Sasuke replied before launching a Chidori Spear at Naruto and Sakura.

As the attack flew to them Sakura closed her eyes awaiting the pain before the death, but nothing happened except more chirping added to Sasuke's Chidori. When she opened her eyes she saw a shocked Sasuke, and a dome of wind and a Chidori around her and Naruto. The dome itself was also absorbing Sasuke's Chidori.

"What is THAT?!" Sasuke demanded shock evident in his voice.

"Like it I call it **Storm Style: Chidori Shield**, and it was made just for you and Kakashi the only two to have mastered the Chidori at the age of twelve." Naruto answered with a smirk.

"Well if a dobe like you can do that than maybe I can to." Sasuke said with the usual Uchiha arrogance.

"Actually you can't because my technique requires an equal affinity to wind, water, and lightning, and the only elements you have are Fire and Lightning. That means the only techniques you would normally have a chance to steal from me are my Lightning style." Naruto explained.

"What do you mean I'd normally have a chance dobe?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Simple I also developed a seal in my time away that prevents the Sharingan from copying jutsu, however I actually don't need it since I mastered all my jutsu to the point where they don't need hand signs." He answered making Sasuke and Sakura stare at him wide-eyed.

"Hn well it doesn't matter since I doubt you have something to counter this." Sasuke stated and stared at them with his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. "Inferno style: Flame control!" He shouted as the black flames of Amaterasu emerged from his eye and shot at Naruto and Sakura before creating a column of the black flames.

"Heh no one can stand against the might of the Sharingan." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"They can if they are faster than the eye itself." Spoke a voice from behind Sasuke.

Once he turned around he was surprised to see Naruto and a shadow clone holding Sakura bridal-style.

"How?" He asked shocked.

"Seal less Flying Raijin, or did you think I wouldn't have mastered my father's other signature technique and surpassed his skill with it?" Naruto asked his former rival with a smirk.

"I'll warn you once Sasuke." Naruto began. "Thanks to my training I have far surpassed the level I was at when I fought Obito, and he was more powerful than you. Give up, return to the village with us, and abandon this selfish desire for vengeance." Naruto finished.

"Never the Hidden Leaf shall burn for what it did to my clan." Sasuke spoke out.

"What clan Sasuke?" Naruto began. "You're the only Uchiha alive, and unless you abandon this foolish quest you will die the last." He finished.

Angered by what Naruto said and refusing to see the truth in his words; Sasuke gathered lightning chakra into his hand forming a basic Chidori.

"This old dance again Sasuke?" Naruto said with a sigh as he began forming a Rasengan without a clone.

After their techniques were complete they charged one another until their techniques met.

"It seems time and a world at peace have made you desperate for your revenge Sasuke." Naruto said.

"What would you know about losing your family the way I lost mine DOBE!" Sasuke shouted in rage.

"Actually Sasuke it was because of Obito, a member of your clan, that I lost my parents the night I was born, so therefore the man I am is because of YOUR CLAN!" Naruto shouted and increased the power of the Rasengan before their attacks pushed each other back.

"This isn't over Naruto, the Leaf will fall, and you and Sakura will die by my hand." Sasuke said before he disappeared in a swirl of black flames.

"Sakura let's grab Lee's corpse, and head back to the Leaf Baa-chan needs to hear about this." Naruto said without looking at Sakura, and the two proceeded to recover Lee's corpse before beginning the trip back to the Hidden Leaf.

* * *

**G.T.: And so ends our first chapter in "The Fox and the Medic", so Lobo what did you think of it?**

**L.T.Z.W.: I pictured lee to put up a bit more of a fight but ehh Lees a freak and deserved to die.**

**Lee: WHAT?! LOBO-SAMA HOW COULD YOU!**

**L.T.Z.W.: shut it lee...you're a freak with a weird haircut and those eyebrows *gags* and to be completely honest...you come off a bit too perverted you even make the pervy sage seem tame**

**G.T.: Wow dude that's kinda harsh I will admit that Lee and Guy can be somewhat annoying, but not even I wish them dead.**

**Lee: YES LOBO-SAMA IS VERY UNYOUTHFUL I SHALL HUG HIM ALONG WITH GUY-SENSEI TO HELP REKINDLE HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH!**

**L.T.Z.W.: *pulls out a demon windmill shuriken* come near me lee and I swear to the Hokages I'll chop your ugly head off.**

**Lee: COME LOBO-SAMA JOIN ME IN A HUG OF YOUTH!**

**L.T.Z.W.: Where is the guy who's supposed to be helping me here? Goldie! Get your shiny rear back here!**

**Kakashi: Oi he told me to tell you he's protecting Naruto from Sakura.**

**L.T.Z.W.: Are you sure it's not the other way around?**

**Kakashi: Nope that's exactly what he said to tell you.**

**L.T.Z.W.: I think he's flirting with Sakura myself.**

**Sakura: *drags in a beaten up Naruto* Who's flirting with me?**

**L.T.Z.W.: *hands Kakashi an orange book* Here's a first edition of Make out paradise where is he?**

**Kakashi: *points to a closet door* He's in there, but I wouldn't open that door if I were you.**

**L.T.Z.W.: Why...GOLDIE GET OPUT HERE AND LEAVE THAT GIRL ALONE!**

**Sakura: *Gets angry and tears the door off its hinges* TESTAMENT!**

…**:*Shuriken and kunai fly out of the closet and pin Sakura to the far wall.**

**L.T.Z.W.: Thank you for opening it Sakura...Now Goldie locks get out here**

**Lee: *runs to the doorway and sees Gold Testament and Tenten, with her hair down, in the closet shirtless, and making out* GOLD TESTAMENT AND TENTEN ARE VERY UNYOUTHFUL IN HIDING THEIR YOUTHFUL LOVE!**

**L.T.Z.W.: *sighs* *watches Ino walk away* why hello Inoo *follows her***

**G.T.: We'll see you all next time. *disappears with Tenten***

**L.T.Z.W.: *following at Ino's skirt* Yeah, yeah...what he said.**


End file.
